No Stop
by SrtaHendric
Summary: "Da próxima vez ele não iria parar." - Um pouco de Jude x Robert :D (Lawney, certo?)


_**N/A: **Só uma coisinha antes de começar, tá sem betagem, os erros são meus e do words. _

* * *

**Jude x Robert**

Robert sabia que não podia tocar.

Não podia mexer, ou muito menos fazer algum movimento que levasse a encostá-lo.

Robert teria que ficar, o máximo possível, parado.

Porque era assim que ele dissera. Era assim que conseguiria mais prazer.

Mas era impossível.

O vibrador em sua entrada estava emitindo choques elétricos tão deliciosos em seu corpo, elevando sua excitação ao máximo. Além de tocar, de uma forma certeira, seu ponto especial que o fazia querer gritar. Controlava-se o melhor que podia, com o rosto afundado no travesseiro, as mãos agarrando fortemente os lençóis, o quadril erguido. Seu membro estava para explodir, pedindo atenção que não vinha, escorrendo pré-gozo, necessitado para que a ejaculação viesse logo.

Então, suas preces foram ouvidas. A mão dele, gentil e firme, segurou seu membro entre os dedos e começou fazer movimentos lentos. Podia sentir a presença dele atrás de si, podia sentir o sorriso que ele trazia. Porque ele adorava aquilo, adorava colocar a si numa situação constrangedora só para ver gritando de prazer. Robert não sabe como chegou àquela situação, só podia dizer que, agora, estava adorando.

A mão dele adquiria velocidade, deslizava melhor pelo pré-gozo. A outra mão dele firme em seu quadril, segurando-lhe para que não escapasse. Sentia-o derrear o corpo sobre o seu, o peito dele em suas costas, a boca dele encostando-se a sua orelha e sussurrando naquele inglês britânico tão sedutor.

- Está gostando, Roby? – enquanto isso, aumentava a velocidade. Downey não conseguiu responder com palavras, somente com gemidos.

Jude teve sua resposta.

O estadunidense começou a gritar, sentindo o ápice se aproximar. As mãos de Jude sempre lhe enlouqueciam, mas hoje estava mais intenso. Os choques internos se espalhando, aquela tortura tão deliciosa. Os beijos dele em seu ombro e parte superior das costas, arrepiando os pelos da nuca. Estava se contorcendo na cama para que o vibrador se movesse na mesma velocidade que a mão dele, mas continuava parado, sentindo os músculos contrair. Então, a mão dele que estava em seu quadril, escorregou para trás e segurou o vibrador, Downey achou que ele fosse começar a movimentá-lo para finalmente gozar. Mas não, ele o desligou e o puxou de uma vez, enquanto soltava seu membro.

Robert fez um som de completo desagrado, estava tão perto, isso não era justo. Porém, aproveitou para poder puxar grandes doses de oxigênio, já que todo aquele prazer quase o impedia de respirar. Não olhou para trás, sabia o que estava por vir, ele sempre fazia isso. Sempre o levava ao limite da loucura e fazia-lhe atravessar. Law não iria deixá-lo gozar assim, sozinho, gostava quando sincronizavam, ou quase. Por isso, pegou a camisinha e um pouco de lubrificante, passando por todo seu membro, preparando-se para penetrá-lo. Segurou firmemente o quadril dele, posicionando sua glande.

- Está pronto, Roby? – o britânico nem esperou a resposta, colocou tudo de uma vez.

Downey não sentiu dor. Ele estava com um vibrador da mesma grossura e comprimento do que o membro de Law. Sentiu um incomodo, mas que passou com ele se mexendo. Os movimentos levaram as suas mãos apertarem fortemente, de novo, os lençóis e afundar o rosto no travesseiro, gemendo o nome do companheiro. Jude se mexia com um ritmo mediano, procurando aquele ponto tão especial no estadunidense. Robert sentia as mãos firmes dele, as unhas agarrando sua carne com certa agressividade e sabia que ele estava deixando marcas.

Não se importava.

Jude sempre estaria por seu corpo sem precisar deixar marcas. Então, as mãos dele deslizaram para frente, indo para seu abdômen e o pressionando para que mantivesse os quadris juntos. Novamente, o peito dele apoiou-se em suas costas, num abraço que se encaixou perfeitamente. A boca dele mordendo sua orelha, enquanto matinha o ritmo, descendo para o pescoço, no qual deixou uma marca avermelhada. O grito de sua garganta foi abafado pelo travesseiro, estava enlouquecendo, queimando com aquele maldito britânico. E ele tinha que piorar.

- Está gostoso assim, Roby? Não quer mudar de posição? Para poder entrar mais fundo? – então, ele beijou demoradamente sua nuca e arranhou a extensão do abdômen.

Isso tirou qualquer possibilidade de Robert poder pensar em outra posição e poder responder.

Foi então que ele começou a lhe penetrar daquela forma forte que só ele fazia. Com agressividade, com vontade de adentrar seu corpo sem qualquer delicadeza. E agora em diante, Robert só poderia gritar, porque não conseguia controlar mais o prazer que lhe percorria da cabeça aos pés. As unhas dele arranhavam as laterais do seu corpo e ouvia os grunhidos dele, demonstrando que não era o único a enlouquecer. Inesperadamente, sentiu uma das mãos dele em seu cabelo, puxando seu rosto para longe do travesseiro, para perto do dele. Havia doído, mas tudo estava se transformado em prazer e esse contato não fora diferente, soltando um gemido como resposta.

- Não esconda seus gritos. Eu quero ouvir claramente você gritar meu nome – o ouviu dizer com autoridade.

E Robert obedeceu, levantando o rosto, mantendo o erguido enquanto a penetração adquiria um ritmo mais acelerado e gritava mais alto o nome do britânico. Iria gozar daquela forma, mas Jude sempre guardava uma surpresa. Sentiu as mãos dele espalmarem em seu peito e com uma habilidade impressionante, erguer seu corpo, ficando quase de cócoras sobre a cama. Apoiava-se nas pontas dos pés, dividindo o peso com Law, que também lhe segurava pelas mãos.

- Vamos, Roby, use seus pés e mova-se – mesmo sem a frase, Downey teria o feito.

Usando os pés, recomeçou os movimentos sentindo o membro indo cada vez mais fundo, pois o britânico também movia seu quadril de encontro do outro, demoraram alguns segundos para encontrar o ritmo certo, mas as mãos de Law ajudaram a guiar pelo caminho correto. Tanto que conseguiu acertar aquele ponto especial mais uma vez, sentindo o corpo todo se contrair com força. Fez com fosse mais rápido, para que acertasse sempre aquele ponto e sentisse a corrente elétrica espalhando-se.

Sem esperar, sem se importar, Robert começou a se tocar, subindo e descendo no mesmo ritmo frenético que seu corpo. Movendo-se rápido. Rápido. Rápido. Rápido. Gritando o nome de Jude cada vez mais, a cada estocada, ao ritmo. Como não conseguia acompanhá-lo, o nome não saía mais que uma sílaba. Então, só gemia até quando gozou fortemente, gritando o nome do britânico com toda força e vontade, todas as letras. Sentiu ele lhe acompanhar segundos depois, ejaculando dentro de si fortemente e grunhindo seu nome no pé de sua orelha.

O melhor orgasmo de toda a sua vida.

Era o terceiro só naquela semana.

Law sabia como dar um prazer imensurável para um companheiro e Robert ficava extremamente feliz por sê-lo.

Ainda com a sensação de pós-orgasmo no corpo, sem desfazer a posição, Downey levou uma das mãos até a nunca dele, virando o rosto para que pudesse encontrar seus lábios e trocar um beijo desajustado. Um beijo apaziguador que acalmava as chamas contidas nos corpos. As línguas dançando na boca do outro como duas cúmplices de longa data. Era um beijo carinho com uma pitada de sentimentos piegas que ambos não falavam para não se sentirem clichês.

Cortado com a delicadeza de uma mordida no lábio inferior do estadunidense. Law não parou as caricias quando deixou os lábios, continuou beijando a bochecha, indo para parte atrás da orelha, passando rapidamente pela nuca, continuando até os ombros. A mão de Robert não saiu dos cabelos do outro, derreando a cabeça para o lado para que ele pudesse se deleitar da sua pele e a si, dos lábios macios carinhosos.

Delicadamente, Jude se afastou, finalmente saindo do outro, pondo-o sobre a cama. Depois, levantava-se e ia até o banheiro para poder se livrar da camisinha. Nesse meio tempo, Robert se ajeitou sobre os lençóis, cobrindo-se e esperando a pela companhia voltar. Que não tardou muito, aconchegando-se sobre o peito dele.

- Você foi muito cruel hoje, Judesie – o britânico olhou para cabeleira do outro, dando um semi sorriso.

- Mas você gozou mais que o normal, Roby. Não adianta negar porque eu vi – o estadunidense foi pego, retribuiu com um beijo rápido.

- Mas me deixar esperando não foi algo muito bondoso de sua parte – Law continuou acariciando a cabeleira dele.

- Eu precisava de um banho, não ia transar com você daquela forma – agora, raciocinando melhor, Robert lembrava como fora parar naquela situação.

Havia esperado pelo companheiro em sua casa, esperando ele retornar do trabalho. Quando ele adentrou pela porta da frente, o atacou com sede e fome, beijando-o como se tivesse passado anos sem se verem, apesar de que foram apenas duas semanas. Jude protestou dizendo que não queria fazia isso agora, que precisava de um banho porque se sentia sujo da rua, que não queria tocá-lo daquela forma.

Downey não escutou, então quando foram pra cama, depois lhe fazer as caricias necessárias para deixá-lo excitado, o britânico retirou um vibrador que deixava guardado no criado-mudo e o colocou dentro do outro. Dizendo claramente: "_Se você terminar sozinho, irá se arrepender. Agora fique quietinho."_ E o estadunidense obedeceu, até porque não conseguia ter muita noção de seus movimentos.

- Mas ter parado, foi tão cruel... – Law pegou o rosto do outro delicadamente e o fez encará-lo.

- Então, da próxima vez... Eu não vou parar – declarou num sotaque sexy, arrastado. Robert sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem.

Mal podia esperar pela próxima vez.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Depois de acordar rapidamente, tive essa ideia muito louca, que não saia da minha cabeça. A ideia do Jude arranhando o Robert era demais excitante para deixá-la em minha mente. Escrevi, gostei até certo ponto, depois posso dizer que a ideia virou uma bagunça e não gosto muito dela. Essas ideias de Lawney e RDJude vem e vão agora que estou lendo os livros com tradução do livro original do Sher. Posso dizer, que Snami gostou e me quase me matou para que terminasse. Então, aqui está. Espero que tenham gostado._

_Sinceramente,_

_Hendric._


End file.
